


On Thin Ice (And Other Skating Puns)

by likealocket



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never figured Matt to be an athletic kind of guy; that was his thing. Give Matt fifteen minutes at a piano and he can literally charm your pants off (thank God the Idol practice rooms had locks on the doors), and Anoop is possibly a little jealous, but also not exactly complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Thin Ice (And Other Skating Puns)

**Author's Note:**

> For lovealwaysliana, who wanted Manoop ice skating.

Anoop is a decent rollerblader, how different can ice skating be?

Pretty different, he discovers, pretty much the second he takes a wobbly step onto the ice.

But beside him, Matt takes off like a shot, skating quickly away and then cutting a smooth arch. He skates backwards for a few feet, turns back to Anoop and slides sideways into a sudden stop that sends little ice shavings up on to Anoop's jeans.

That was unexpected.

He never figured Matt to be an athletic kind of guy; that was his thing. Give Matt fifteen minutes at a piano and he can literally charm your pants off (thank God the Idol practice rooms had locks on the doors), and Anoop is possibly a little jealous, but also not exactly complaining. Anoop is the one that's into running and lifting and he can't say he minds the look on Matt's face when he comes back to their various hotel rooms sweaty from his workout, because it usually means he's about to get sweatier.

So, this is unexpected. It's also kind of hot, but he doesn't want to let Matt know that just yet, because he can go from zero to smug in 4.7 seconds. And Anoop apparently can't ice skate and he can't even play, like, the _recorder_ so he has no chance to compete here.

He looks down at the ice melting on his jeans and then up at Matt. He stares. Silently.

"I'm from Michigan, man," Matt says, like that's an actual explanation. "Four-year Washtenaw County Pee Wee Hockey League straight _champions_ ," he boasts like it's an Olympic gold. He does a weird spin thing and mimes a slap shot.

Anoop keeps staring.

Matt grins that grin that never means anything good for Anoop. Oh shit, he's been found out. "You can't skate, can you?"

"Yes, I can," Anoop bluffs. "Just. Not like that."

"Mmm hmm," Matt agrees smugly. Anoop glares at him and starts forward, determined to prove him wrong, even though he's right. He's unsteady and slow and painfully aware that Matt's laughing at him while he effortlessly skates backwards and watches.

"Could you not?" Anoop glares, knowing it'll just egg Matt on anyways.

Matt skates closer, until he's right up in Anoop's space. His eyes are dark in the way they are when he's turned on and Anoop's confused, until he opens his mouth.

"I could hold you hand? Like…" Matt offers, barely suppressing his glee, and points to the group of five year olds girls having a lesson at the center of the rink.

"I hate you so much," he says, but Matt smirks and reaches for his hand anyways. Anoop raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, remember that sex you wanted to have with me ever again?"

Matt's face goes all surprised and he puts his arms up like he's surrendering, but right then a little boy in a hockey jersey whizzes by from behind them, upsetting Anoop's already precarious balance. He flails a little trying to steady himself and Matt reaches out to catch him. Their knees get tangled and elbows go flying.

Somehow, in the end Anoop regains his balance and Matt's flat on his back on the ice. Anoop kind of feels a little smug.

He offers a hand to help Matt up, but Matt looks at him skeptically and says, "Really?" The smugness recedes a little, because, yeah, he has a point.

Then, without warning, Matt grabs his hand and tugs. Anoop goes down hard and lands half on the ice, half on Matt. The evil little hockey kid goes by again they get ice shavings all over their faces.

Matt loses it, twitching with laughter against Anoop's shoulder. Matt's laugh is pretty contagious and soon a few little girls from the baby figure skating class come over in their sparkly outfits to ask if they're okay.

Anoop doesn't think he'll have to learn to play the recorder after all, which is probably good for everyone.


End file.
